


Heaven Bakery

by aebirdie



Series: Destiel AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery AU, Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, cas loves music, dean has a bakery with his brothers, squeals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebirdie/pseuds/aebirdie
Summary: Dean is running Heaven Bakery, located under a small apartment building in Chicago. It's just starting to get attention, said attention focused on Dean's special pies. A new neighbor moves into the apartment right above Dean's bakery, and he's blasting his music so loud it's scaring away customers.





	

The bell on the door of Heaven Bakery chimed, and Dean automatically looked at the new customer and smiled. "Hey, Mrs. Harvelle-I mean Mrs. Singer." Dean smiled at one of his favorite customers.

"Oh dear, please just call me Ellen. We're practically family anyway," Mrs. Singer laughed.

"What'll be today?" Dean looked over the pies, donuts, handmade bagels-well, he hadn't made them, his younger brother, Adam did-and the other assorted goodies in the glass cases.

"Bobby wants your peach pie, Jo wants a chocolate frosted donut with creme in the middle, and when I asked Ash what he wanted, he said a better economy. Usually 'better economy' translates to plain bagel with raspberry cream cheese." Ellen chuckled, thinking of her quirky son. Her phone rang, echoing throughout the quiet shop. "Hey, Ash......Yes, I'm at Heaven Bakery........Plain bagel, raspberry cream cheese......got it, love you too." Ellen hung up. "I was right, plain bagel, raspberry cream cheese."

"So that'll be," Dean punched in the prices into the computer. Twelve for the peach pie, four for the bagel and cream cheese, six for the donut. "Twenty bucks."

"Isn't it twenty-two?" Mrs. Singer asked.

"Newlywed discount," Dean winked at her.

"You're the best, Dean!" Ellen called as she walked out the door. Dean could see her trying to hail a taxi with no avail, it was six in the morning and Sundays tended to be slow traffic in Chicago.

His brothers, Adam and Sam, walked in the door. "Finally, the college students are here," Dean joked.

Sam put on his white apron. "Not all of us run one of the most popular bakeries in Chicago, Dean. I have to get a living somehow," Sam teased. 

"Did you get the internship?" Dean turned to Adam. Adam wanted to be a marine biologist.

"Yeah, I'm starting in the fall," Adam brightened.

"That's what? Three, four weeks?" Dean pushed Adam lightly. "Congrats, man."

"How's Jo?" Sam asked.

"You just missed her mom," Dean teased. Adam blushed.

"I'm uh...kind of avoiding Mrs. Singer right now." Adam said.

"Why?" Sam pestered.

"Well, Jo and I were making out in my dorm last year and her shirt was off and Mrs. Singer stopped by with a care package," Adam said.

"Once, Dad walked in on Luci and I....." Sam admitted.

"Sammy, I don't want to hear about your sex life with your ex boyfriend." Dean interrupted. "We need more donuts. You know how busy we get on Sunday mornings."

"Yes sir," Sam mock-saluted. Dean chuckled.

Once Sam had walked to where the ovens were, Adam slid next to Dean. "Dean, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, whats up?" Dean answered.

"Should I just break up with Jo so that her parents don't kill me?"

"Jeez, Adam." Dean laughed. Adam had a puppy dog look on his face, the one Sam wore to get away with stuff at the bakery, and Dean sighed. He really couldn't resist comforting them when they were hurt. "On the eighth day, God created Adam Winchester and Jo Harvelle-Singer. He decided that they would be together, and made Adam fall in love with Jo at thirteen years old. God never intended for Jo and Adam to break up, not even after Jo's mom caught Adam fondling her breasts." Dean couldn't help it, he started to crack up.

"You don't even believe in God, Dean-o." Adam crossed his arms.

"I'm only teasing, little brother. But seriously, you've loved Jo for years, and she's loves you. Don't dump the girl of your dreams."

Adam smiled. "I'm gonna get working on the bagels," he said. Dean knew that he had convinced Adam to not do anything too rash. Customers started filtering in and out of the shop, it was Sunday morning and the church across the street always bought donuts for the Sunday school children. Around ten a.m., rock music started blaring from the apartment directly upstairs.

"What music is this?" Rufus, an eccentric old man who wandered in from time to time, looking for someone named 'Isobel'. Rufus had a bit of a hearing problem, and if he could hear it, then the rest of the customers defiantly could.

"I'm sure its just the just the upstairs neighbor. The music will probable stop soon, sir." Dean said patiently. 

"Alright, I'm going to go look for Isobel," Rufus muttered.

"Good luck," Dean called. He was wrong about the music stopping, it went on for another fifteen minutes before Dean had had enough. He didn't want to be _that guy_ , but his business could get a bad review or worse if he allowed the music any longer.

"Adam, cover the register," Dean poked his head into the back of the bakery. "I"m going to go get that music turned off."

"Alright," Adam ruffled out his hair, flour falling from it like a sheet of white snow. Dean raised an eyebrow in question, and Adam shrugged. "Sam started it."

"I'll be right back, you're in charge, Adam," Dean went to the back room, where a back elevator was. 

"Hey! I'm older than him!" Sam protested.

"I'm not leaving a moose in charge of my bakery!" Dean said teasingly.

Dean pressed the button for level 2, the calming elevator music barely drowning out the alternative song blasting from one of the apartments. _Zombie_ by The Cranberries. He had to admit, whoever was playing their music had pretty good taste. The elevator chimed, and Dean stepped off, tracing the song to apartment 26B. It must've been the new neighbor that had moved in earlier this week. He banged on the wooden door, but the music kept playing. 

"Hello?" Dean called. No response. Dean hit the door with the palm of his hand. "Hey!" Dean all-but-yelled. The music stopped, and he could hear someone moving around.

The door to apartment 26B opened, and its resident was the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. His raven hair was shining, and he had blue eyes Dean could get lost in for days. "Hello," This guy had the deepest voice Dean had ever heard, and it melted the script he had written in his head into jelly.

"Hi-hi, I'm I'm uh, Bakery and I run Deans Heaven," Dean blabbered. Did he really just tell his hot new neighbor that his name was Bakery? Did this guy think that Dean's parents really named their kid Bakery? "I-I mean- I'm Dean-and the bakery downstairs-Heaven Bakery-is, uh, mine." This guy was smiling softly, and his workout shirt was soaked in sweat, and if Dean squinted he could see Loud Music Guys abs and-

"I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak, although most people just call me Cas." Castiel smirked. Dean self-consciously ran his fingers through his flour coated hair, wishing he hadn't baked pies this morning, and attempted to smooth his bakers apron. "What's up, Bakery?" Cas teased.

"Well, your music is super duper loud and its bothering my costumers, especially the older couple coming from church, and I was wondering if you could turn it down?" Dean blushed, mentally scolding himself at his choice of words. _Super duper? What was he, a five year old?_

"Oh gosh, I thought I had my earphones in," Cas sounded sincere. "I'll make sure I plug them in next time."

"Thanks man," Dean didn't know what to do. Here was this super handsome guy, and Dean had introduced himself as 'Bakery'. "Would you like to come downstairs for a slice of pie? On the house, of course."

"Sure, I'm just gonna shower first." Cas replied, his eyes tracing every inch of Dean. "See you in about thirty minutes, _Bakery._

With a quiet shut of the door, Cas was gone. Dean raced back down to the bakery, his heart full of hope.

Dean paced up and down the little space behind the counter, so much that Mrs. and Mrs. Bradbury had asked if he was okay. "I'm a little nervous." Dean had admitted.

"Got a hot date?" Charlie joked. Her wife, Dorothy, rolled her eyes.

"Something like that, Mrs. Bradbury." Dean smiled.

"They cute?" Dorothy asked.

"Cutest guy I've ever met, honest-to-God," Dean said truthfully. With a 'good luck' the ladies left, and Dean checked his watch. Ten minutes until Cas was down here for a slice of pie. Dean was so nervous, the butterflies in his stomach felt like a buffalo herd stampeding.

"Hey, Dean," A chime sounded on the bakery door, and Dean recognized Castiel Novak's deep voice. _God, that voice._ It sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"You're six minutes early," Dean could barely contain his excitement.

"Well, Bakery, I like being a bit early for dates.What pie do you recommend? _New York Times_ says to get the apple, but _Chicago Tribune_ recommends the vanilla and chocolate and _The Post_ said to go with the raspberry creme. I really can't decide." Cas raised an eyebrow. In Deans head, all he heard was _date. He called this a date. I really like him, but does he like me? Date. Date. I'm on a date with_ Mr. Gorgeous.

"I'll give you a surprise pie." Dean winked, surprising himself-and his brothers, who were watching from behind a donut tray-with his own forwardness. "Meet you outside?"

"I'll be there." Cas sat at the table close to the left window, Dean's favorite table.

"Damn, Dean-o's got a boooyfriendddd," Sammy sang.

"Shut up," Dean muttered.

"Go get em' tiger!" Adam called as Dean walked to the table carrying a slice of Cookie Cake pie, a new recipe he had been working on, for Cas, and a fork.

"Here," Dean slid into the seat across from Cas, praying his face wasn't red.

"What kind of pie is it?" Cas asked, his blue eyes wide as he took his first bite.

"Cookie Cake. New recipe. I'm fixing out the kinks in it." Dean blushed.

"It's so good," Cas barely held in a moan.

"Thanks," Dean smiled, and without meaning too, his hand slid across the table to grab Castiel's hand.

Three months later, Cas was still calling his boyfriend 'Bakery' and Dean was making him try experimental pies.

One year later, Dean gave his apartment to his brother Adam, and his fiancee, Jo, and moved in with Cas.

Two years later, Dean asked the love of his life to marry him.


End file.
